Afterglow
by Hurry-Up-And-Save-Me
Summary: "I hope you're right," She whispered back. Sighing once again, she walks up to the door, hesitating before taking the final step out of the room. She turns back though, daring to past one last fleeting look out the window.


This is a short story (one-shot) I wrote about vampires, OF COURSE. Hehehe... I've been writing a lot of short stories (one-shots) lately... And now a few words from your beloved writer:

I'm with writer's block and I am writing whatever shit comes in my mind until I can write my – long - stories properly again. (sorry haven't updated in ages) – DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW TO HELP ME?

My pc is screwed! It takes half an hour to open up a web page.

I have to 'grow up' and be more mature lately which comes with new responsibilities and all that jazz... So my imagination is, well, screwed, and my time available is very little.

Okay, so here is my story!

Afterglow

Her eyes drifted to the window taking in the beautiful sight as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She knew that her time had approached, and that there is no postponing it now. Her fate was set on stone and there was no way to change it.

After she met him she knew that no matter what she would do everything possible, and even the impossible to please him, to be with him, and to make him love her. But what she didn't want was to be like his kind, she didn't want to be a monster. All she wanted was to be with him, as long as she could. He wanted to stay with her as long as he could too, though, eternity was a really long time, and she wasn't ready for that.

She let her thoughts travel, and wonder about everything she would never be able to do and to be. All the human experiences she would miss and everything she was giving up on, she was giving up on everything to be with him. She thought about all the dreams she had when she was little, she wanted to grow up, marry a man she loved, have lots, and lots of kids, and even more grandchildren, how she wanted to die really old with her lovers arms around her. She was giving upon everything she ever wanted for _him_. Was it worth it?

"Yes, yes, yes, it's worth it," she said to herself, immediately discarding that thought.

And she was right, it was worth it, she loved him. Didn't she? She wanted to be with him for all her life, and even more, she wanted to feel his arms around her, she wanted to feel to feel secure, and most of all she wanted to feel wanted.

She looked out the window again, she could hear the free birds singing, and she could hear the crunch of footsteps against the fresh autumn leaves. She could smell the sweet perfume of nature. The sunset hit its final stages leaving the pleasant atmospheric glow in the air. She could feel the warm light placing soft kisses on her skin, she closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth that filled her, after all this would be the last time she would see or enjoy the sunlight fully. She saw the trees, and the mountains not so far behind, she saw the castle entrance and the dogs circling the perimeter of the castle. The Venetian castle, shone as the light hit its challenging walls. Her eyes traveled through the outside area as she took everything in, they stopped for a moment appreciating the horizon, she could see the Village of Chora after the steel mountains.

'If they only knew the curse that was thrown upon them', She thought.

His race was responsible for all those murderers, all those tragedies, and she was going to be responsible for them too, one day...

"If they only knew…" she whispered as her gaze turned to the door.

The door made a click, someone had unlocked it. A few more seconds passed and another soul entered the room.

"Mrs. Raven, It's time," a young boy, not older than 17, said. He had dark brown hair with stunning honey colored eyes; he was tall and well built. He was rather handsome, but nothing compared to her lover.

She didn't move an inch.

"It's time," he said.

She almost lunged at him, as she jumped out of her chair.

"I know it's time! I've waited for this all my life! Don't you think I would know it's time?" she fired at him. She was furious, she was scared, she had no control over her feelings, and she just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I-I don't know, I-I'm sorry," he said as he backed away a little.

Embarrassed with her own behavior she backed away, and took three deep breaths before speaking again.

"It's okay, _I _am sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to snap at you," she said, "Oh, and you can call me Ashlyn."

She would never get used to her married name.

"I'm afraid I can't," the young man said, tracing patters on the marble floor with his soft caramel eyes.

He was afraid of _him_, afraid of what he would do if he didn't approve the informality.

"As your future queen, I insist that you call me Ashlyn," she told him kindly but demanding.

"Yes - Ashlyn, I mean Ashlyn," he said, looking everywhere but her.

She looked at him, eyeing every part of his slender juvenile body.

"Come closer," she said.

He did as he was told. The man walked until he was right in front of her.

"Kneel down," she said, her eyes staring up at him with amusement.

He kneeled down until their eyes net on the same eye level. Ashlyn leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly. She leaned back, and saw his eyes were closed, she smiled.

"My queen," he whispered as he opened his eyes.

She went closer to him, and kissed both his cheeks.

"Your, queen," she said as she captivated his mouth with hers, she demanded entrance and he gave in to her freely. He moaned as their tongues danced together.

After a few seconds she broke the kiss. They both stared at each other silently, tension filling the air.

"Let's go," she whispered. Her heart filled with fear, and anxiety.

He kissed me gently on the lips one last time, and held me close for a few seconds.

"You can do it, I know you can," he whispered soothingly.

"I hope you're right," She whispered back.

Sighing once again, she walks up to the door, hesitating before taking the final step out of the room. She turns back though, daring to past one last fleeting look out the window.


End file.
